Orgullo
by Esteicy
Summary: Marcho por mí, por mi pareja y mis amigos, marcho por los que no pueden marchar, por aquellos que viven reprimidos y con temor, marcho para recordar que no se trata sólo de mí…que somos muchos y marchamos con orgullo /Parejas Crack/ Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mutante, LGBT y Orgulloso II" del Foro "Groovy Mutations"


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel._

 **Hola amigos de FF, llego con una historia para el mes del orgullo LGBT+ que pasó hace no mucho. Digamos que me costó un chingo sacar algo con respecto a esto y estuve a nada de simplemente tirar la toalla, pero mágicamente me llegó un momento de iluminación mientras veía un capítulo de Sense8 (gran serie, véanla si tienen oportunidad) y tuve la inspiración para hacer esta pequeña cosa.**

 **Una pequeña aclaración, esto está ambientado en un AU que hace rato inventé pero jamás había usado hasta ahora, se trata de mis dos ships crack (Quickpyro con el Pietro de Avengers y Bobby/Gambit) conviviendo juntas como una bella y rara familia luchando contra la heternormatividad y el patriarcado(?) :3**

 **Espero que les guste porque la hice cuando debería haber estado haciendo algo para la U, así que si repruebo los hago responsables(?)** **Okno xD**

 **Lean y disfruten~**

John veía la televisión mientras su novio y sus compañeros de piso buscaban por todos lados las llaves del auto.

—¿Pero en dónde puse esas cosas? —soltó Remy con frustración.

—Vamos Remy, ya quiero tener nuestras camisetas —reclamó Bobby con un pequeño puchero.

—¿La princesa podría levantarse y ver si las llaves están en el sofá? —preguntó Pietro cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Las palabras mágicas? —dijo él de forma juguetona, logrando que Pietro negara con la cabeza y le tomara el rostro para besarlo suavemente.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó sonriente contra su rostro, haciéndole reír suavemente.

—Vale —se puso de pie y rebuscó entre los cojines, dando con las dichosas llaves—. Bingo ¡ahora muévanse y vayan por esas cosas! La marcha empezará en nada —se las arrojó al cajún mientras volvía a ordenar el sofá.

—¿Tú no vienes? —preguntó Pietro mirándolo mientras iban a la puerta.

—No, me quedaré escribiendo un poco —sonrió y le besó la mejilla a modo de despedida.

Fue a su cuarto y sacó la laptop de debajo de la cama, tras encenderla se metió en su blog e hizo tronar sus dedos, preparados para escribir una entrada rápida. No sabía si era el ambiente general o qué rayos, pero se sentía con la necesidad de hacer que sus lectores escucharan lo que tenía que decir sobre ese mes.

 _Si debo ser sincero no estoy muy seguro de cómo empezar todo este asunto, es raro hablar en primera persona y no usar algún personaje random para reflejar mis sentimientos y vivencias, es raro pararme metafóricamente frente a una audiencia y pretender sincerarme, pero una parte de mí tiene un mensaje que gritar y a falta de un micrófono y un escenario, siento que el Internet es el mejor medio para hacerlo._

 _Soy una persona reservada y rara vez hablo de mi vida privada con cualquiera, vamos que ni siquiera firmo este blog con mi nombre real, estoy seguro de que ustedes con suerte saben que soy hombre, que debo bordear los veintitantos y que tengo una especie de obsesión con el fuego (el seudónimo de Pyro definitivamente no nació por mi gusto hacia las gomitas). Bien, ahora sabrán algo más de mí…tengo pareja y es un hombre._

 _No, no soy gay, soy bisexual pues también he tenido encuentros con mujeres y nunca han dejado de parecerme atractivas, pero mi corazón le pertenece a un chico. Quiero que sepan que si alguien ha hecho una mala cara y ahora ha cambiado su manera de verme a mí o a lo que escribo, lo invito cordialmente a largarse de mi blog, no necesito un homofóbico de mierda manchando este espacio, ya tengo suficientes en mi vida._

 _De seguro se preguntan a qué ha venido esto…bueno, es el mes del orgullo LGBT+ y como parte de esta comunidad me sentí en la necesidad de compartir un poco de mi experiencia._

 _Por muchos años no fue algo con lo que quise lidiar, tenía demasiadas porquerías en mi vida como para también enfrentar el hecho de que me gustaban los chicos, durante demasiado tiempo simplemente procuré negarme a mí mismo la posibilidad de ser diferente, pero es imposible para todos vivir negándote lo que eres para siempre._

 _Un año llegaron a mi escuela dos alumnos nuevos, un par de gemelos hijos de un importante y adinerado hombre, los primeros días fueron esa novedad de la que todos hablaban, pero poco a poco la gente empezó a dejar el tema, pues la hermana empezó a salir con un chico de la escuela y el hermano aparentemente era intratable. A mí siempre me han molestado las personas que se creen mejor que otras por cosas tan estúpidas como el dinero que tienen en sus cuentas, así que inmediatamente ese muchacho se ganó mi desprecio._

 _Pero la vida da demasiadas vueltas; un día yo y ese muchacho nos topamos en detención, no recuerdo por qué terminé ahí pero lo cierto es que lo agradezco. Me bastaron un par de tardes con él para darme cuenta que lo que los demás entendían como prepotencia, era simplemente una máscara, y que detrás de ella había un chico bromista con el cual podía pasar un rato extrañamente ameno…cosa rara, normalmente yo y la interacción social no nos llevábamos. Aprendí que los chismes no eran el mejor vehículo para conocer a alguien._

 _No pasaron muchos meses para que mi corazón me traicionara y empezara a cambiar mi manera de ver a este chico, provocando que yo muriera de miedo; si me enamoraba de un hombre estaría perdido, mi "familia" me despreciaría (mi padrastro era un cerdo machista), sería el hazme reír de la escuela, podría perder la calma y el anonimato que tanto me había esforzado en mantener. Fue este mismo miedo el que me hizo empujarlo y gritarle la primera vez que intentó besarme, hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de todas las cosas horribles que le dije, hay veces en las que recuerdo su mirada y el pecho me duele._

 _Después de eso pasé mucho tiempo como un sonámbulo, viviendo perseguido por el arrepentimiento y la culpa, no podía ni mirarme al espejo porque sentía que me había traicionado a mí mismo ¿Entienden? Hasta que un día me dije que no podía seguir haciéndome eso, no podía seguir escondiendo quién era realmente para complacer a esta sociedad de mierda que decía que mi existencia estaba mal ¡Yo no era ningún enfermo ni un error de su Dios! Y aunque tenía miedo, más miedo me daba la posibilidad de vivir así para siempre._

 _¿Me creerían si les digo que le pedí perdón de rodillas? Vamos que es humillante decirlo pero no voy a adornar la verdad, cometí un error y pedí perdón por eso como creía que debía hacerlo. Él me perdonó, todavía no sé por qué, supongo que porque es un idiota._

 _No puedo describir exactamente lo que sentí la primera vez que entramos a la escuela tomados de la mano, era una mezcla de ganas de vomitar, ganas de correr y a la vez ganas de encarar las cosas, de avanzar con la frente en alto y gritar a todo pulmón que quería estar con ese sujeto les gustara o no. Podríamos decir que era una mezcla de miedo y_ _ **orgullo**_ _._

 _¿Cómo fue estar juntos? Menos difícil de lo que creí y aun así fue un asco, no los aburriré con los detalles de cómo es ser una pareja homosexual en una escuela pública, seguramente ustedes pueden hacerse una idea, pero sólo diré que cada golpe, insulto y humillación reafirmó más mis ganas de plantarle cara a esa gente y de vivir mi vida como a mí se me diera la maldita gana ¡Porque era mi vida! Y no dejaría a nadie decidir cómo debía vivirla y a quién debía amar._

 _Ya siendo mayores yo y mi novio pudimos alejarnos de ese pueblucho de mala muerte y de sus habitantes, sinceramente lo que menos quiero es volver a verles las caras, pero mírenme estoy en una pieza, sobreviví y sigo haciéndolo cada mañana cuando salgo por esa puerta._

 _¿A qué quiero llegar? La vida es una sola y es corta, no vale la pena que la pases escondido en una madriguera porque a algunos mojigatos no les gusta lo que somos, durante ya bastantes siglos permitimos que nos trataran como basura pero ya no más. Hay gente que me pregunta por qué salgo a marchar en el mes del orgullo LGBT+ ¿Y saben qué les contesto?_

 _Yo marcho por esa parte de mí que por mucho tiempo escondí, marcho por todo el miedo que tuve que aprender a combatir, marcho por cada momento amargo que debí y debo soportar, marcho por mí, por mi pareja y mis amigos, marcho por los que no pueden marchar, marcho por aquellos que viven reprimidos y con temor, marcho para recordar que no se trata sólo de mí…que somos muchos y_ _ **marchamos con orgullo**_ _._

 _¡Que se jodan todos los que no están de acuerdo!_

John soltó un gran suspiro tras terminar de escribir el texto, miró su reloj y le costó creer que ya hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, verdaderamente se enajenó mientras redactaba su mensaje. Soltó una risa y decidió no releerlo, simplemente firmó al final con un simple _Pyro_ y le dio a publicar, luego cerró la laptop y la devolvió a su lugar.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y entraron sus amigos y su novio dando voces.

—¡Flamitas, ya estamos aquí! —gritó Pietro entrando con unas bolsas en las manos.

—¡Déjame ver mi camiseta! —pidió llegando a la sala ansioso.

El albino dejó las bolsas y sacó cuatro camisetas de diferentes colores y tamaños.

—¡La roja es mía! —John tomó la suya y se la puso, ostentaba en su pecho la bandera del orgullo bisexual—. ¿Qué tal? —sonrió y les demás demostraron su aprobación.

—Mi turno —Pietro tomó la violeta y se la puso, la suya tenía la bandera del orgullo gay—. ¡Está perfecta! —abrazó a John por la cintura y besó sus labios.

—Permiso me toca —Bobby se colocó la azul que también tenía la del orgullo gay—. ¿Qué tal? —ladeó la cabeza.

—Hermoso petite —Remy le besó rápidamente los labios y se colocó la suya, era rosa y tenía la bandera de la pansexualidad—. ¡Me encanta! —todos rieron mientras abrazaba a Bobby.

—Ya estamos listos para salir —anunció Remy tomando la mano de su novio y caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡A marchar con orgullo! —gritó Pietro mientras salían.

—¡Con orgullo! —corearon sus amigos.

 **Más cliché de lo que pretendía, pero espero que haya resultado lo que pretendía transmitir.**

 **Le agradezco completamente a Sense8 por esto, si hasta estuve escuchando What's up? una y otra vez mientras lo hacía xD Las sexualidades de los cuatro chicos son headcanones míos que pueden cambiar, la verdad la mayor parte del tiempo pienso en Pietro como bi pero preferí ponerlo gay en esta ocasión.**

 **¡Un poco de amor en forma de review se agradece de sobremanera!**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra ocasión.**


End file.
